The Odd Thing About High School Is
by MarionTheEvilLibrarian
Summary: So I know you'll all hate me for starting another story but really this is going to be good! Loki, Thor, Steve, Natasha, Clint, Tony, Bruce, Jane, Darcy, and other Avenger cast are now High Schoolers because I said so. Some sad Loki and all the Avengers dealing with their own problems. Don't like, don't read. No slash but some self-destruction on Loki's part. Go forth, and read!
1. Chapter 1

**So. Deal with it. I love Loki so much I'm making him a teenager now. What are you going to do about it? If you're one of those people who like to read things, decide they don't like it, and then proceed to have a gargantuan brain-spewing of hate all over the review box: do leave. If you're one of those people who just love Loki and all his weirdness and all his weird stories even if they are AU and even if you haven't read one like this before but you're accepting: read on, you fantastic screwball, you!**

**So as obviously stated in the previous paragraph this story is a high school AU. Obviously there will be many added characters and I will be writing this story with many similarities from the high school I have experienced. Loki is that one kid. Yeah, you know the one. The one that you see every day at his locker but you're pretty sure he doesn't hang out with anyone. Not even the mathletes. Weird. So this is gonna be sad and sad and sad and Loki's going to be sad and it's all going to be sad. This is a Loki-centric fic – you just have to wait for it. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, and this truth hurts my soul daily. **

**Now read on you beautiful loons!**

Loki paced quickly down the halls towards his last class of the day: AP Physics. He was dreading the class, hoping against hope that, if anything, there wouldn't be any familiar faces in this class. Of course everyone knew of him – they all hated him: the amazing Thor's younger brother, the dark one, the disturbed one, the mysterious one. Loki was never really sure why or how he had earned all these titles but if he couldn't have them love him at least they knew he was there. At least he was recognized for _something_.

…

Tony looked over his shoulder in a way he considered covert as he poured half a vile of clear liquid into an already smoking vile of the person in front of him. He watched, satisfied, as the liquids combined, stopped smoking, and froze solid instead. Tony grinned and turned back to his own lab table, trying to make sense of his own writings as Bruce sighed at the vials' contents and promptly took Tony's instead.

Tony and Bruce got along well enough, Tony even considered Bruce smart – which is a monumental statement coming from the jerkiest genius jerk of the whole school. Tony had friends, sure – tons upon tons of friends, being popular and insanely rich had its perks, right? – but there were only three people Tony truly considered his friends and were, as follows; Bruce, the boy who was almost as smart as Tony himself, Pepper, who put up with his crap and took care of him and listened to him when his father was God-knows-where, and Rhodes, his copilot, his friend, the one who actually cared about him enough to ask him how he's _actually _doing. A lot of people were friends with Tony's money and his good looks and his title…only three were Tony's friends.

…

"Rogers! Get Odinson in line!" the head football coach hollered across the field at Steve, the captain of the football team. Thor was a little absentminded and while he was a great player…he liked short skirts.

Steve nodded and hustled over to Thor.

…

**(A quick author note: sorry I'm about to go Tae Kwon Do terminology on you for a little bit…)**

_Ge-Beck, 44 movements, General in charge of the army at the end of the Bak Jai Dynasty in 660, _Natasha Romanoff thought to herself, fiercely focusing her mind on the meaning of the Tae Kwon Do form. She focused on it as she started the form, remembering all the kiup's and perfecting every stance, block, and strike before moving to the next. She was a creature of control and perfection and liked everything to be just so and would do everything exactly right, no matter how long it took.

After she was done taking advantage of the blocked off portion of the smallest of Shield High's four gyms, she made her way over to the girls locker room planning on a quick shower and then hustling home to finish her homework before going over to her best friend Jane's house. People had thought it odd at first that Jane, herself, and Darcy Lewis had gotten along as they all had astronomically different interests but…they grounded each other. They looked out for each other, and while they were all different, they all perfected and completed each other.

As she sat in her car cranking up the heater and fluffing out her hair that had gotten soaked in the pouring rain and her shower she happened to glance over at the field house and archery range. She always thought that was a little weird: how many schools have archery ranges? The answer is none that have an enrollment below two thousand.

The lights in the archery range were on and she knew who was in there; the mysterious, yet friendly and cordial, Clint Barton. Natasha had decided a while ago that she would befriend him…he seemed so lonely all the time.

…

**You all have to read this.**

**Eh-herm. So. Short chapter is short! This was just kind of like an example of what's up and what's going on. I know in a lot of other school AU's for the Avengers all the avengers are fast friends but if you ask me they didn't seem like friends in the movie, they were all just forced to work together. Sure at the end they all had shawarma together and I think that'll be the end goal for the Avengers in this story but it's going to be long and complex because even though this is focusing on Loki all the characters will be following their own story paths. They will obviously overlap a serious amount because this story is about them so hopefully we won't get too confused. **

**So as stated previously this will be a sad story for Loki, unfortunately, and there's gonna be some self-hatred and self-loathing and self-destruction and all that good stuff that comes with being as deranged as much as our lovely Loki is.**

**So ciao for now!**

**Phantom**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so chapter two! There wasn't a huge response to this story but I don't really care about anything these days so I just write for my own pleasure. Yeah, I enjoy my own stories – which is weird, but idc!**

**Disclaimer: no.**

"You should go out for baseball, Loki," Odin said offhandedly as he walked into the dining room that morning.

_What a random thing to say,_ Loki thought as he gazed at Odin with a seemingly indifferent mask on. "I would if I could but I can't so I shan't," Loki said quickly as he slung his backpack over his shoulder and walked out the door. It wasn't really that he couldn't – quite the opposite, actually, Loki was a magnificent athlete, not as muscular as Thor but better than the general populous – he just…wasn't _in _with that crowd. He wasn't really _in _with any crowd.

Loki smirked as he got into the passenger seat of the car to wait for Thor, it was the closest things to a smile he had anymore, and he was happy. Even though the comment had been offhand and flippant from Odin he still said something to Loki. He acknowledged his presence. He said something that wasn't generally horrible or demeaning. For as far as mornings went this one was going alright.

…

Darcy sighed, relieved that English class had finally, mercifully ended and waited by the door for Jane and Natasha to join her. Both of the other two girls had classes just down on the other side of the language hall and they all usually walked down to lunch together after fourth period and today would be no different.

As Natasha and Jane came into hearing range Darcy went up on her tiptoes to see over the mass of teens swarming through the halls to get to early lunch and called to the girls, "I survived!"

Jane rolled her eyes and Natasha pulled a sarcastically relieved face, "A miracle!"

"You're ridiculous," Jane said, brushing back her neatly trimmed light-brown hair. To whom – or was it who? – she was talking to, Darcy couldn't tell.

"Despite my ridiculousness you can't deny my fantasticness," Darcy said with a wink.

"Oh, god," Natasha said dramatically, "What's going to happen this time?"

"Well, you'll never guess – oh, geez!" Darcy exclaimed.

Several things had happened at once when they had rounded the corner to descend to the first floor to get to the commons: the boy who had been in front of the had been practically mowed over by someone running up the stairs and his books and binders went flying. Darcy hadn't stopped in time and stepped on one of the binders, effectively breaking it. "I'm sorry!" she squeaked. It was never a bad thing to be polite around here; some of these boys had terrible tempers.

The boy who had gotten mowed over just sighed and went about picking up his things. "Hey, aren't you Thor's brother?" Jane asked suddenly as she handed him one of his books.

The boy's intense green eyes flashed up to their faces and he cocked his head slightly to the side. He gave a small shrug and kept walking. As he walked away the person who had run him over and their friends laughed not so quietly at him as he juggled his things, trying to make them all fit in his arms.

"Well, that was rude," Natasha commented, wrinkling up her nose.

"What part? How he just walked away or how he didn't even deign to speak to us?" Jane asked angrily. That boy sure had a reputation and that confrontation did nothing to help it.

Natasha rolled her eyes at Jane, "I was talking about the person who purposefully ran him over."

"He's kind of cute, don't you think?" Darcy asked as she peered the way he had walked, craning her neck to look back up the steps they were descending.

"He's a complete jerk, I hear," Anna Fairings, a junior who had walked by and heard their conversation, added. Anna rolled her hazel eyes and waved a dismissive hand towards the boys' general direction.

"Well, how do you know that?" Darcy asked defensively. She had a thing for the rebels.

Natasha wanted to ask much the same: how do you judge someone when you don't even know them?

"Well, do you remember that one girl, Sif something?" Anna asked, going in full gossip mode. The three girls nodded their heads, "Do you know why she transferred from here?" a collective shake of the head, "I hear that that boy, Loki, cut off her pony tail and then sprayed her hair with black spray paint."

Ok, maybe you _can_ make some assumptions about someone even if you didn't know them, Natasha thought as she touched her own long, red hair self consciously.

…

Clint wanted to die this class was so boring. Clint wasn't any advanced classes, wasn't even top of the class, but he was smart in ways other students were not. He was intuitive, quick-thinking, witty, but, like most teenage boys, angsty and hormonal. Right now he was getting particularly annoyed with the teachers' voice…the teachers' annoying shirt…the teachers' voice….the teachers' explanation…his voice. God, it was annoying! All nasally and gravelly…it was borderline torture!

"…and with that, you may leave," he finally said, two minutes after the bell.

_How long did he think we have in the halls?_ Clint thought to himself, immensely annoyed with the world. As he rushed out of the room to make it to lunch he dropped his pencil and, so moody, muttered a quiet expletive under his breath before going to pick it up only to find a girl holding it up to him already.

"Here," she said smiling. Her fiery red hair was flying all over the place in orderly curls and she moved along with her two friends who were waiting for her before he could even say anything.

And just like that; his day was better.

She was cute.

…

Natasha saw the opportunity the moment it arose and picked up the pencil for Clint Barton, "Here," she said with a bright smile, trying to impress kindness and friendliness upon him.

"What was that about?" Jane asked as they continued toward the lunch room.

"That," Darcy interrupted before Natasha could say anything, "was Clinton Barton, the super-human archer that Nati's been crushing over."

"I am _not _crushing over him," Natasha said, rolling her eyes.

"Whatever you say," Darcy replied with a smug grin.  
…

**Ok so I finished this chapter because I could. I think I'm going to change my format a little – what do you think? I think what I'm going to do is just to each chapter to one persons' perspective for the whole thing cuz yeah. And yeah. So yeah. Tell me what you think! As far as I know three people read this story – one of them being me XD lol yeah so you should all comment and like and favorite and all that other good stuff that comes with being a good FF reader! Go! Do it I dare you – something cool will happen!**

**Phantom**


	3. Chapter 3

***sets mood music* *starts rockin' out to the lovely Mumford & Sons* **** that is almost always how I start writing. Sometimes you just have to insert other artists. **

**Disclaimer: Death to all who oppose the mighty MARVEL.**

**BTW for all who have not read any of my other stories: if I decide your comment deserves a comment of my own (if it's funny enough, or it's an actual question) I will comment back. So what you should do is check the bottom author note to see if I left you any cyber-cookies (a.k.a. answers).**

Steve sat in the third row of his math class and watched the girl two seats in front of him. No one sat directly in front of him and the girl two chairs up used the desk behind her to hold her stuff so she wouldn't have to use the basket underneath her own chair. She talked to him frequently and asked how his games went, helped him with his homework, and even consented to be his partner when they did partner projects. He never really understood why: plenty of other people called her name when partner projects were announced: Justin, who sat across the room and walked the girl to her locker after class, always volunteered; Victoria, the girl who sat next to the girl always called her name – always in desperate need of help; and even Noah, the track star of the school, asked her on a regular basis. She was very nice and kindly declined their offers saying that he had asked her first. He knew it wasn't so but never said anything. Later she would tell him it was because he actually worked – the other students just watched her do all the work.

"Layla," Victoria whispered. "Layla," she whispered again as the girl continued her own work.

"What?" Layla asked, slightly disoriented after being ripped from her own work back into reality.

"I need a little help here," Victoria said with a small blush of embarrassment.

Steve watched as Layla generously stopped her own work to help with whatever trivial problem Victoria was now stuck at and wondered why Layla even helped the girl. Victoria asked for help so often it almost bordered cheating for Layla to help anymore.

"Well, you messed up right here," Layla said, pointing to a certain part of the equation written on Victoria's paper.

"Oh," Victoria said looking at what she was pointing at. "What's…18 divided by 9?"

Steve raised an eyebrow; how did anyone pass fist grade without knowing 18 divided by 9?

Layla just looked at Victoria patiently and repeated the question back, waiting for Victoria to understand what she just said, "What is 18 divided by 9, Victoria?"

"Oh! Ohmygosh! Sorry! Blonde moment!" Victoria exclaimed as she realized what she had just asked.

"It's ok, I have those sometimes, too," Layla replied generously. She brushed back her long, dark hair and went back to her own work.

Maybe someday Steve would work up the guts to start the conversation with Layla. Maybe one day he'd work up the guts to ask her if she wanted to hang out sometime. _Maybe someday, _he thought as she walked out of the room after the bell, _but not today._

…

Loki sat down in the commons and plugged in his ear buds, drowning out the sounds of any other kid in the commons as they noisily ate their lunch, talked, laughed, and in some cases cried. Usually he would sit by the fences of the tennis court on the practice football field but today it was just too hot. He never ate lunch but it was too much work to get a pass from the librarian to go to the library every lunch so he just sat and waited for forty minutes as lunch passed by.

The day had been alright so far, aside from Cooper Dean running into him and that girl breaking his binder, nothing terrible had happened. Worse had happened in the past and he was just happy most people left him alone these days. When he was a freshmen people would pick on him and do pathetic pranks on him and sometimes they even tried cornering him to feel him up – that was gross and he almost preferred when they just beat him up and let him go – and he would lash back. It was true he had cut that girls hair off – her jock boyfriend Fandral had been the one cornering him in the gym after school. It was true he had filled an arachnophobic baseball stars' car with gigantic spiders he had bought with the baseball players own credit card from the pet store. It was true he had hacked onto the school's teacher's account and failed a few students who had ganged up on him. Except for the girls hair he had cut off there was no proof of him doing any of these things but everyone knew it was him. Everyone knew it and now, either people were more clever and vicious with their ways of making his school life horrible or they just steered clear of him, happy to leave the delinquent to his demise.

Aaaand…his day was ruined. That was why he tried not to let himself free time to think like that anymore: he ruined his own day. It was kind of like that all the time.

…

Pepper, Rhodes, and Tony sat in Tony's limo as they drove back to Tony's house after a _long _day of school. At least it was Friday.

"What's your problem?" Rhodes asked Tony as he saw him frown out the window.

"That person," Tony said pointing out the window, "Just there, see him? He has a longer limo than me." Tony frowned as the light turned green and they drove past the other limo on the road.

"Maybe you should come to school in two limos on Monday, Tony," Pepper answered sarcastically. Tony got upset about the most random thing. His thought process was nearly impossible to follow and he always said some of the most horrible things…you just had to know that sometimes he didn't realize what he was saying and sometimes…sometimes he didn't even know he was being cruel.

"That sounds like an excellent idea, Miss Potts!" Tony exclaimed happily as he turned to his friends lounging in his luxurious limo.

"No, please don't," Rhodes said as he glanced wearily at Tony who was probably actually considering how he was going to accomplish it.

"I know!" Tony exclaimed, totally disregarding the fact that Rhodes had spoken at all, "I'll send limos to both of your homes as well and we can all appear in a limo!" Tony clapped his hands together once, ecstatic he had thought of a solution for his problem.

"But what's the fun in riding in a limo alone?" Rhodes asked, raising a skeptical eyebrow.

"You can lie on the floor," Tony answered quickly.

"You can do that in any number of vehicles," Rhodes countered.

"You can put a bed in it and _then _you can lie on it!" Tony smiled. "I don't know why I haven't thought of that before."

Rhody and Pepper rolled their eyes. The sad thing was he was probably going to do it.

…

**Kay so I think I'm done for now! What'd you guys think? I told you there would be other characters! There has to be: I mean come on! There is no possible way you can follow the lives of ten people around and not encounter other souls! So anyway:**

**What kind souls!**

**People left reviews and here are my comments to you who are lovely! I don't know why you like this story, I mean really! To me: you are all lovely little fluff balls wrapped in bacon and dipped in goddess sauce! That's how much I appreciate you guys!**

**Here's to Anonymous: IDK if they'll get together…they might but probably not because even though Darcy is fun and awesome they just don't seem like they would ever get together.**

**Here's to Guest: NO WAY! Those are almost all of my favorites too! GO JAMES T KIRK! AH! **

**Also: I have to say something about the previous chapter: doesn't it seem a little wacked up to you guys that to Loki a good morning is one where his father says a snide comment to him? That's horrible!**

**Phantom OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Seal my heart and break my pride**

**I've nowhere to stand and now nowhere to hide**

**Align my heart, my body, my mind**

**To face what I've done and do my time.**

**-Mumford & Sons- **

**The Gentlemen of the Road.**

Jane sat alone in the bleachers overlooking the football field as the varsity football team practiced. She told herself she was just sitting outside, here, to soak up the sun and enjoy the breeze as she waited for Natasha to be done with her workout, but inside, deep, deep down she knew why she was really here; she was totally crushing on what Darcy would refer to as "The brainless hunks of meat". But really, As far as Jane knew, Thor wasn't failing any classes at all. That had to count for something.

She tried to focus on her homework but couldn't bring herself out of her daydreams. In her minds' eye she could just see it: Thor would glance up to the bleachers, wiping away sweat from practicing, and notice her. He wouldn't think of it at first but later, when he noticed her leaving, he would want to talk to her. And he would. At least, that's she imagined it would work out.

"Ja-ane!" Darcy called from the bottom of the bleachers.

Jane jumped, surprised from being ripped from her daydreams so rudely. "Da-arcy?" She called back in the same sing-song voice.

"What are you doing out here?" Darcy called, staying at the bottom of the bleachers.

"Homework," Jane called back, holding up her blank sheet of calculus to emphasize her point.

"That's a blank sheet of paper, Jane!" Darcy called, grinning. "I got my new glasses today, they're totally cute!"

Jane grinned back, grateful Darcy hadn't even hinted at the hulking football players. "Come here and let me see them!"

Darcy sprinted excitedly up the bleachers and pulled off her glasses, "Look, they have the cutest puppy print on the side!"

Jane glanced back at the football players and then turned to grin at Darcy, that was a close one. "That's adorable!"

…

Aim, breathe, release, bullseye. Aim, breathe, release, bullseye. Aim, breathe, release, bullseye.

Clint was pressed against the farthest wall in the shooting range and his target was a bird dummy he had found in the back room. It was relatively small but was no match for him. He just had a natural talent for archery, sharpshooting, anything that required aim, really.

Clint usually came out here when he was angry, or couldn't figure something out, or, in this case, was totally crushing on that redhead. She didn't even qualify as a ginger: she was a redhead. _Ten points to her parents, _Clint thought with a small blush.

Where had he seen her before? He could have sworn they had had previous interaction…he just couldn't remember where…He would remember seeing that hair in the hallways, definitely, so maybe that was all it was. No…it couldn't be: it felt like they already knew each other. What was it? Had they had a previous class together? That didn't seem likely: she seemed like a 5.0 student, advanced placement, college courses and all, so it wasn't likely they had shared classes. Were they neighbors? It could be…he would have to ask his parental units later tonight if they had gained any beautiful redheads neighbors as of late.

…

Loki sat that night in his room with his music blasting into his ears. He never listened to any screamo or heavy metal but he liked his music loud. He also didn't like when anything interrupted his music. Music was a sacred thing for him, it was distracting.

He had finished his homework hours ago but had nothing else to occupy his time with so here he lay, listening to loud music and contemplating the demise of Shield high. How would he go about doing that? He would have to concoct some sort of internal problem – a house divided cannot stand and all that – and then make it spread. After the staff were thoroughly shaken he would have to go after the student organizations the school held so dear: football, the beautiful theater they had, the track team, the baseball team, the volleyball and dance team, student council would have to fall, National Honor Society students would start being caught in troublesome situations and class presidents would lose all plans and notes, effectively ruining future dances and polls, fundraisers, and student gatherings. After the house was effectively divided he would have to start with the actual dirty work…hacking into the system was no problem but he found it boring…maybe he would do it from the office ladies own computer, further dividing the house. He would have to do it after school, at night. A little b&E never killed anyone –

"Loki!" Odin called from downstairs, ripping Loki from his dark musings.

Loki scowled in the general direction of the stairs but shut off his music, anyway. Odin rarely talked to him and when he did he was either being flippant or yelling at him for something.

Before he walked out of his room he was sure to pull down his sleeves of his shirt…he wouldn't need Odin seeing any of that. From the sounds of it he was already angry and disappointed enough.

…

Thor laughed loudly as he turned a corner much too fast. He and his best friends: Sif, Fandral, Volstagg, and Hogun were all having a get together at his house-mansion. Ever since Sif and Fandral transferred back to Realm Eternal High they hadn't seen each other enough and on a Saturday night like this they couldn't pass up the opportunity.

His dear friend Sif had grown her hair back, but to spite Loki – who had ruined her hair in the first place – dyed it black and told everyone she liked it that way better. Thor knew she actually hated it but who was he to intervene? It was all fun and games anyway! It was her own fault: she could have just let it grow back its natural color but she couldn't stand it. She always had to have the last word.

…

Loki was openly glaring at Thor's car as it rolled into the driveway pumping too loud music and Thor and his friends stumbled out of the car, most likely a little tipsy. It was unbelievably unfair how much idiocy Thor got away with while Loki was punished for things he hadn't even committed. Thor could go out and get drunk and return and all he would receive was a slap on the wrist.

_Disgusting, _Loki thought, sneering at the group as they came into the house. HE usually made it a point to be out whenever Sif and especially, _especially _Fandral were around but he hadn't been paying attention as of late and was caught off guard at the sudden arrival of the swine.

"Loki!" Thor exclaimed loudly upon seeing his brother. Most definitely drunk.

Loki sneered in reply and wanted to gag when he saw Fandrals' eyes on him. That swine was not going to leave tonight until he understood that Loki didn't have the time or patience to deal with incompetent children like him.

…

Later that night when Loki was attempting to make it back up to his room without being noticed by Odin, Thor (which was odd seeing as they usually didn't notice him one way or another) or Fandral, he made the horrible mistake of assuming everyone was downstairs. As soon as he got up the stairs the bathroom door opened and who else would emerge but Fandral, the devil incarnate.

"Loki," he whispered quietly, with an ugly smile on his lips.

Loki smirked. As stated previously: Loki _wasn't _weak. It was just a common misconception and if Fandral made any stupid moves now…he was going to find out how wrong that misconception was.

"I've been waiting for a time to talk to you," Fandral said, still being quiet, a feat for one such as him, to be sure.

"Funny, I've been avoiding times to talk to you," Loki said without pausing.

Fandral didn't so much as blink as he stepped closer to Loki, "You know, you're so cold, like ice, all the time…I could help with that."

Fandral reached his hand up and cupped Loki's cheek. Loki's eyes narrowed and all he could think was, _He's going to regret that. _

Five minutes later Fandral made a hurried and unexcused departure, effectively making Sif suspicious and more hateful than before.

Loki just laughed quietly to himself as he, once again, lay listening to his music.

**Gah! LOKI WHAT DID YOU DO? I don't even know…Maybe he suddenly turned into a ninja and yeah…oh boy, poor Loks you little rascal. Stop plotting your schools demise! STOP IT!**

**Anyway: here's to**

**StarTrekFan512: YES! GO STAR TREK, BROTHA! Ehehehe**

**TheRedDragonEnforcer4: yeah…that's how I feel on a regular basis…**

…**Phantom…**


	5. Chapter 5

**I feel like death. Anyway: the magic number for this chapter is…29! Do you think we can do it? I think we can. I love prime numbers…among my favorite are: 3, 7, 13, 17, 29, 73, and 101. Don't you just love prime numbers? I love prime numbers. Anyway. So Loki doesn't know he's adopted yet and he's already pretty bad-off and mad and just a troubled kid in general…it's kind of sad but that's what he gets. I would also like to say that I don't like pathetic Loki's. I'm ok if he's a angsty and sad and angry but if he's pathetic and just **_**lets **_**people walk all over him I'm all like, "Nuh-uh brotha', you did not just go there!" So that's kind of why everyone in this story hates Loki: if they pick on him they live to regret it but they just don't know when to stop and it's like they want to see how far they can go until he just **_**breaks**_**. So. No pathetic Loki. **

**Disclaimer: I vehemently refuse any claims that I own anything that belongs to Marvel so there. **

_There's no time like the present, _Steve thought nervously as he watched the clock tick closer and closer to the end of class. It was Friday and the football team they had scheduled to play tonight had had to forfeit due to too many injuries and sicknesses and other excuses they had made. The truth was they only had one injured player: their quarter back. Without him they wouldn't even have a chance against Shield Highs' football team, the Avengers. Maybe – just maybe, if he was very lucky – she wouldn't have any plans tonight and maybe she would say yes.

As the bell rang Steve quickly packed up his stuff and went to stand by Layla's desk, "Hey, Layla," he said shyly.

Layla looked up and smiled, "Hi, Steve! What's up?"

"Well," Steve said. He was going to totally bomb this, he could tell. He was too nervous. He leaned against the wall and looked over at Noah, the boy who walked Layla to her locker every day, who was glaring at him. He could do this, he could do this. "I was wondering if you wanted to see a movie with me tonight."

Layla looked up, surprised, "I'd love to!"

"You sure? You don't have plans?" Steve asked before he could stop himself. Luckily Layla just laughed.

"Despite popular belief, Steve, I don't spend _all _my weekends partying with my groupies," she laughed, making air quotations around 'partying with my groupies'.

Steve smiled. She was so easy going he just wanted to laugh with her. "Text me later what movie and time, ok?" She continued as she gathered her books.

Oh, geez.

"I don't think I have your phone number," Steve stated quietly still sure she was going to decline at any moment.

"You don't?" Layla frowned. "I was sure you did…anyway, here I'll put it in your phone." Layla quickly entered her number, offered a small smile, and walked out of the class with Noah.

Steve still couldn't believe she said yes.

…

Loki sat outside, thankful that it was finally cold enough that most kids didn't eat outside anymore opting the safety and warmth of the school instead. It wasn't really that cold out – only mid-October, the perfect time to be eating outside without any sunscreen or bloody jackets. He liked the cool breeze and the crispness of the air. The fact that the chill drove away other children was also a plus.

Odin had been hinting at something lately – not so kindly, mind you – and Loki was getting tired of it. Either spit it out or stop throwing random comments around about 'being useful' and 'learning responsibility'. It was all rubbish if you asked Loki. 'Carry your own weight'? What did that mean? Loki knew that in the metaphorical sense 'carrying your own weight' meant paying your own bills and such but other than food and the roof over his head Loki wasn't really a big impact on the family budget. If Odin wanted to blame someone for the steadily increasing budget it would be Thor. He had totaled two cars in as many months and went out almost every night with his friends. He insisted he get new equipment for sports every year and was always asking for the latest 'thing' whatever it may be. If anyone should be carrying their own weight it would be Thor. But Loki knew Odin wouldn't look at it that way. He would say that Thor had enough on his plate already and since Loki had so much free time he should be the one out and working.

Working.

That's what Odin was looking for. He wanted Loki to work. Absolutely pathetic.

Loki sneered into the middle distance and stormed back toward the school. How unbelievably pathetic.

…

Pepper was in her accounting class when she got the text.

_Party at Thor's house tonight ~Tony_

Pepper glanced away from her computer screen to see where the teacher was. Helping another student, good.

_Last time I checked we didn't like Thor ~Salt&Pepper_

Pepper continued her work and hid her phone in her lap. She was already done with the project, she was just doing some touch-ups to make it perfect. The assignment wasn't due until Wednesday and today was Friday…she was going to have a long wait.

Another text vibrated her phone.

_I don't like Thor, I just like his parties ~Tony_

Pepper rolled her eyes. Typical Tony, he didn't care for the oafish Odinson at all but if there was booze, he was there. Thor almost always had booze. Nobody was sure how he got a hold of it but nobody questioned him. Pepper, herself, never partook in underage drinking but a lot of the party-goers at Shield High couldn't care less about the law.

_You just like his beer ~Salt&Pepper_

Pepper texted Rhodey next, maybe he could help deter Tony.

_Rhodey, did Tony text you about the party yet?~Salt&Pepper_

Pepper didn't have to wait long for both boys' responses.

_Yes, unfortunately I can't talk him out of going. I'm going with to make sure he doesn't kill anyone –Rhodes_

_This is true. Are you coming? ~Tony_

Pepper sighed and texted Rhodey back.

_Fine, I'll come too ~Salt&Pepper_

Pepper took a breath and texted Tony as well.

_Fine but if cops show up I'm claiming you kidnapped me ~Salt&Pepper_

Pepper banged her head against her keyboard when she saw Tony's reply:

_Fine by me, I'm sending you and Rhodey a limo :D ~Tony_

…

Later that night when Loki finally – finally! – got home he could see the party lights in the basement and hear the music before he even got in the house. So this was why Thor left without waiting for Loki and forcing him to walk for ages.

Loki shook his head, exasperated, and trudged up to his room to find a sticky note on his door.

'_Call me_' it said in his father's handwriting.

Loki shook his head again, knowing that he probably was going to just ignore the note until his Father came back from God-knows-where to confront him in person.

Loki laid on his bed and turned on his own music, trying to drown out Thor's ridiculous party music and drown out his thoughts of his life and school and his father. It was all pathetic.

…

Steve had opted to borrow his parent's car instead of picking Layla up on his motorcycle that night and found it to be a wise decision when he saw her over-protective father standing in the doorway as she walked out of the house.

"Hey, Steve," She said with a smile as she slid into his car.

"Hi, Layla," Steve said.

Suddenly her father was tapping at Layla's window, motioning for them to roll down the window.

"Yes, sir?" Steve asked.

"What time can I expect you back?" He asked. He was a no-nonsense kind of guy with thinning brown hair and a small beer-belly. He put his hands in his jeans pockets and leaned against the car leaning down to see in.

"Around ten o'clock, sir," Steve said, hoping that was an acceptable time to her father.

Layla's dad nodded and looked at Layla, "Be safe and I'll see you later, Peggy." With that the man walked back into the house and shut the door.

"Peggy?" Steve asked, curious.

"Oh, it's my middle name. It's short for Margaret," Layla said with a half-smile. "It's so old fashioned."

"How do you get Peggy out of Margaret?" Steve asked, totally confused.

"Margaret is shortened to Meg which is then made into Maggy and then changed to Peggy," Layla said. "I know it makes no sense but that's what it is. It's such an old name!"

"I don't know, I kind of like it," Steve said.

Peggy. He did like it.

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I just made Layla into Peggy! WHOA! Yeah I WENT THERE! Boom. So I went through a lot of research (and by that I mean I googled 'Peggy short for') to find out what Peggy was short for and then how in the world Peggy was short for Margaret. Yeah. Appreciate my work for a minute! **

**So anyway, remember that the magic number is now 29. I believe in you guys, you can do it! GO GO GO!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kay, so, I wasn't actually planning on having a party-scene but someone kind of sort of requested it so…your wish is my command and all that jazz.**

**Also: the story is the details. **

**Disclaimer: I refuse ownership. I refuse order. I love chaos, and therefore, Loki.**

Sif glanced around the dimly lit room of grinding and sweaty teens and blinked as the strobe lights flashed. She loved Thor's parties; they were always so fun and dangerous. They had been broken up by cops in the past but she had never been caught. It was an adventure, of sorts, to come to Thor's parties.

She had already had a few beers (Thor never managed to get anything _really _strong) and though she claimed to have a high tolerability for alcohol, she was already pretty tipsy and getting extremely dizzy from the strobe lights. She laughed drunkenly at not quite anything and kissed Fandral sloppily. He tasted like something stronger than just beer and she liked the tingle it left on her tongue.

Fandral chuckled, "Just a minute baby," he said.

Sif laughed again and winked, walking toward the staircase to make it toward the kitchen where she could get some water. She needed to be ready if they were going to do anything she thought they were going to do – which they most definitely were – they always did. She leaned against the corner and hummed to herself, she _loved _Thor – Thor's parties, that is. Really. His parties. That's what she loved.

She sighed and giggled to herself; who was she to lie to herself? Thor Odinson was yummy. He was tall and muscular, blond, blue eyes, and strong jaw with full lips. Come to think of it, the other Odinson wasn't too disagreeable in the physical department himself. If you were into tall and skinny with hard, wiry muscles and brooding eyes Loki was a whole other kind of yummy. He was like that hot, dark, starving artists in all the drama shows with the dark side.

Sif laughed once more and stumbled toward the stairs that lead to the Odinson's bedrooms. There was a guest bedroom that Fandral and herself had made excessive use of but…she was in the mood for some starving artists…

…

Loki glared at the wall across the room as if it were the vilest, most disgusting, morally rotting thing he had ever seen. Deep self-reflection had that effect on him. He was in a foul mood and he knew it. He had nothing to do. He didn't particularly feel like going anywhere, though, so he just settled for turning his already earsplitting music up approximately seven notches.

Maybe when he was finally done with his incarceration here at the High School he could move out on his own – far enough away he wouldn't have to see anyone he had known in this life ever again. While that was satisfying, it wasn't quite satisfying enough. He wanted to show all these people that he was someone to be reckoned with – someone to respect. While running away would be satisfying Loki could think of other, more satisfying things to do with his time after graduation. Maybe if he became wildly successful and rich – more than Odin ever was – and maybe if he became someone important…That would be satisfying: seeing all their expressions as he stepped up onto the platform to give his speech as he was congratulated for becoming…governor, maybe? As he become successful and wanted by everyone who didn't even know he had existed, needed by those who had hurt him, and loved by those who had ignored him. Loki could do it. If he really wanted to, Loki could easily become a politician – they didn't call him Silvertongue for nothing, after all.

Loki sighed and rolled onto his side, facing the door and glared again; daydreaming was well and good but…that's all it ever was: a daydream. It wouldn't ever come true, happiness didn't just _come _to people unless they were rich or privileged or both. While Loki was rich he wasn't necessarily privileged. Quite the opposite really. It was utterly frustrating how people would recognize Thor in public and say, "That's Odinson Industries future owner, he's so smart, and pretty, blah blah blah!" and when Loki walked by he wasn't spared a second glance, save the ones that said, 'delinquent'.

Loki growled again and turned his music up once again just as his door opened and in slipped the devil spawn herself: Sif. Loki glared at the girl prowling across his room. He didn't really have anything against the girl except for his general hate for her attitude and her boyfriend. He wondered if she knew her boyfriend was a cheater – and not only with other girls.

Loki snapped off his music with an annoyed flick of the wrist and stared at the girl who was now kneeling at the edge of his bed, "What do you want, Sif?"

"Come on, Loki, have some fun with me," Sif giggled as she tipped drunkenly to the side and looked back up at Loki, purposely letting her skirt ride up.

"Do leave," Loki replied shortly.

"Loki," Sif purred, drawing out his name and pouting. "Don't you like me?"

Loki didn't even spare the girl a glance and started flicking through his phone, as if someone had texted him, "No."

"Loki," Sif whined again. She had reached up and was clutching his wrists with a drunken force and Loki just stared at the inebriated girl disdainfully. "C'mon, baby," she said crawling into his bed.

Loki glared at the girl and tried shaking his hands out of her grasp so he could push her off his bed but just as he got his hands free she crashed down on top of him. Loki groaned, annoyed, and heaved the girl off of him. "Loooookiiii," she giggled.

"Sif –" Loki began just as Fandral slammed his bedroom door open.

"I see the party continues," Fandral chuckled darkly.

Sif looked up, surprised at being caught. Her face was stuck between being apologetic and drunken giddiness.

"Loki, I'm so glad to see you again," Fandral said in his most cultured tones. He had learned quickly that Loki wasn't one you could just trash talk to get what you wanted.

Sif, in her drunken haze, looked at her boyfriend, leaning against the doorjamb with his usually swept back blond hair hanging limply in his face, looked back at Loki, practically shaking with his annoyance and anger, and assumed she was off the hook. People thought she was ignorant but she knew the truth – she knew Fandral cheated on her and he knew she cheated on him but neither of them ever actually saw it and neither ever asked – she knew that Fandral was pretty open with his bed. Even to other guys. _Apparently Fandral and I have common tastes_, she thought as she looked back hungrily at Loki.

…

Loki glared at the two standing in his room and then at his window. It wasn't that far down. Really. Besides; the ground was padded with nice, soft leaves…that would hopefully break his fall. Hopefully.

"Come here, Loki," Sif giggled as she grabbed his collar.

_There's no time like the present,_ Loki thought grimly. He jerked out of Sif's grip and walked calmly toward the window, sliding up as if he were just looking for a bit of air. He had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing – even without looking he could imagine the confused looks on their faces as they warily watched him go about it so calmly. He pushed the pane up as far as it would go and placed his hands gently and precisely on the sill, taking a deep breath of the chilly air.

"How kind of you both to come here," Loki said, turning around this time. Now he couldn't help the laugh that escaped his mouth as he watched their faces as he jumped onto the sill, "but I'm wanted elsewhere."

Leaves – soft, soft, leaves – please be soft! Loki blinked rapidly as he fell through the air and debated where he would go, hoping this wouldn't hurt too bad…

…

**OH MY GOD I QUIT! I'M DONE WITH CHAPTER! I REFUSE TO WORK ON IT ANY LONGER! **

**Sorry this chapter sucks I got stuck and in my experience when I get stuck I just push through the chapter and then I start anew on the next and that usually does the trick. Sorry for the long wait but as said before there was a rather large and intrusive road block in the way of all my lovely creative trucks…**

**Earth Angel Phantom**


	7. Chapter 7

**So I'm now officially opening up the suggestion box! It's the same as the review box but you leave suggestions on what should happen. I have the storyline all plotted out but if there's some situation you'd like to see…review and maybe your wish will come true! Just remember to be careful what you wish for…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Katie Astor, JV cheerleader, was just walking up the drive to Thor's house for the party when one of the second floor windows opened and, without hesitation, somebody jumped out. "Oh my Jesus!" Katie exclaimed, hands immediately moving to cover her mouth in shock. She hadn't exactly been looking for this kind of fun tonight.

Katie ran over to the rustling pile of leaves where the person had landed to see if they needed any help while she hoped and prayed this was just some sick, cruel joke. Somebody wouldn't jump out a window at a party! She hoped to God she wouldn't have to take anyone to the hospital. "Hey!" Katie called nervously, "Hey, are you ok?"

"For the love of –" the person growled.

"I asked if you're ok!" Katie said again. She took a hopping step back as the person let out a hitching huff of pain and quickly got up, clutching their arm to their chest, and started running down the block. "Hey!" Katie called again. There was no way that person had just jumped out of the window only to run home. Wouldn't the front door be much easier and less painful? "Come back!" she called pathetically.

This was definitely not how Katie had been planning on starting the night.

**XxX**

"That's not even possible. Is that possible?"

"I bet Natti could do it."

"Could you?"

"Of course, did you seriously think anything less of me?"

"That must seriously hurt."

"Ouch! Holy –"

"That looked painful."

"He totally just broke him!"

"I think he meant to do that."

"Why would anyone do that on purpose?!"

"Right?!"

"To escape certain death?"

"There was no immediate danger!"

"Alright!" Jane interrupted Darcy and Natasha's coming argument before it could fully start, "I want some more popcorn and candy. How about you guys?"

"You can't leave now! This is the best part of the whole movie!" Darcy complained, flinging her head back dramatically and looking up into Jane's face. Darcy was currently reclining against Jane who was reclining against the edge of Nat's bed and Nat was laying on her stomach while using Darcy's stomach for her snack tray.

"That's why we have such a thing as a pause button, Darce," Natasha replied dryly as she rolled over to get up. She had to shake off a few layers of blankets and step over their nest of pillows just to help Jane up and they flicked on the lights causing Darcy to start spazzing on the ground.

"Ah! The light! The liiiiiiiiight!" Darcy complained pathetically.

"Just get up, Darcy," Jane said as she facepalmed. "Didn't you say you had to go to the bathroom, anyway?"

"I don't have to anymore," Darcy stopped spazzing long enough to look up at the two of them with innocent eyes. "Besides, the bathroom is the perfect spot for a ninja-assassination – everyone knows that!"

"Man up, Darcy! The bathroom is perfectly safe," Natasha said, "Look! I even put the lights in the hall on for you!" She called as she walked toward the kitchen to make more popcorn.

"Fine, fine, fine," Darcy grumbled. "Get me some juice!" she called after Jane as she followed Nat.

**XxX**

"I wonder if Charlie is working tonight," Layla mused as Steve drove towards the movie theater.

"Probably, he told me his work schedule is crazy," Steve replied. Everyone knew Charlie the ticket taker. Charlie had been paralyzed from the waist down early on in life but had grown to accept it. He was a really smart dude and was so intuitive it was like he could read minds. After he got over being paralyzed he got a job as ticket taker at the theater and pretty much anyone who went to the theater knew who Charlie was. He was like all the local high school's living legend/role model.

Layla nodded sympathetically for Charlie's work schedule and then asked, "So what movie are we watching?"

"That newish one with vampires…" Steve said as he glanced apprehensively out the corner of his eye to see if this was acceptable.

"The one with Johnny Depp and that one chick who played Bellatrix Lestrange in Harry Potter?" Layla asked excitedly.

"That's the one," Steve said as he gave a relieved smile.

"I think it's called 'Dark Shadows' or something of the sort," Layla said, "My friend saw it last weekend – she said it was hilarious."

"Why would you name something 'Dark Shadow' if it's a comedy?" Steve wondered.

"Tim Burton?" Layla suggested.

"That is a very good point," Steve chuckled as they pulled into the cinema's parking lot. Thank _God _this wasn't awkward.

**XxX**

Pepper and Rhodes gave a collectively heavy sigh as they sat outside the bathroom at the corner gas station a few blocks from Thor's house. Whoever had the next shift was going to be pretty upset at the mess they will no doubt have to clean up in there.

"Rhodes," Pepper said. When she didn't get a response she glanced over to her friend who had also had a considerable amount of alcohol that night and found him to be slowly sliding down the wall as he dozed off. "Rhodes!" Pepper exclaimed, annoyed. She would _not_ be responsible for two drunken idiots and trying to carry them out to her car.

"What!" Rhodes exclaimed after straightening up, "What?"

"Get up!" Pepper said with an exasperated sigh.

"I'm up, I'm up," Rhodes mumbled as he, in fact, slid completely down to the floor and promptly drifted off.

"Unbelievable," Pepper muttered as she pulled out her phone.

**XxX**

_Man up, Loki,_ Loki thought to himself as he sat rigidly against a tree. He had run as far as he could go, barely making it to the park two blocks from his house, and then had to sit down from the pain stabbing his shoulder. He had dislocated it. He knew it. He had dislocated it once before, when he fell out of a tree when he was younger, and he remembered exactly how the doctor had popped it back into joint – it hurt like hell – but it had to be done. _Man up, Loki. _

Loki clenched his eyes and mouth close and started using his left arm to ease his right arm up, up, up and slowly – as slowly as he could bear – to the right and back. He let out a pained gasp just as the shoulder slipped back and his rotator cuff worked properly again.

That had hurt like hell.

**BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH. This is what you get **** Enjoy **

**Phantom**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey.**

**So..sorry. So sorry. Life came up. Yeah…btw Life is my annoying neighbor that likes to come over every morning at 5:30 and shake my shoulder saying, "YOU HAVE TO GET UP FOR THE DAY! YAY! OH BTW ITS FREEZING IN YOUR ROOM!" then Life likes to drag me all over to house cleaning things and going to school and work and activities and crap and people I don't even know and then when I try to go to sleep Life is like, "LET ME SHARE YOUR BED!" and then, just as I fall asleep Life whispers, "remember that stalker movie you watched five years ago? Yeah. Think on that. Oh yeah, you have a billion tests tomorrow you forgot about. No, I had no inclination to tell you til now…sleep well. I'm sure stalkers don't actually do that. Shhhhhh". Yeah. Life is the worst neighbor EVER. HE NEVER GOES HOME!**

**Warning: ONE bad word. I couldn't pass up the opportunity to make Loki quote himself from the movie 'Thor' XD yay. **

**Disclaimer: don't own them, I just like to pretend to. **

"So, speaking of crushes," Natasha said, trying to lead the conversation away from herself, "I know who our dear Janie likes." Natasha grinned mischievously as she stopped at her locker.

"No way! You have a crush?!" Darcy exclaimed, whipping around to face Jane who had turned bright red.

"No," Jane whined, "Natasha's lying. She just doesn't want to talk about Clint."

"I'm not lying, you dork! You're totally crushing on that football player Thor!" Natasha exclaimed as she kicked her locker shut.

"Not even!" Darcy cried out, dramatically covering her face with her hands and moaning as if in pain, "I've warned you and warned you, Janie-girl: those hunks of meat are _brainless!_ Thor would stand with his mouth open and drooling if you ever even _tried _talking to him!" By this time Darcy was shouting at them down the hall from her classroom door and Jane had grabbed Natasha's elbow and was dragging her away with her head down as fast as the crowds would allow.

"Oh my god," Jane moaned, "That was embarrassing."

Natasha laughed and flicked her ponytail behind her, "I'm sorry, darlin', it had to be done."

"But in the halls?" Jane asked. She was tomato red as she raced towards her class.

Natasha, oblivious Jane's obvious distress, just continued laughing and walking towards her classroom, "Just be prepared for a lecture for Darcy at lunch, deary!"

Jane couldn't help but moan.

…

"You're pathetic, Tony," Pepper frowned down at the boy sprawled out on the couch in his room.

"Smrhfgsbajdsndfr," he groaned.

"I'm not staying here," Pepper continued as if in answer. She had had Happy, Tony's chauffer, stop by her house so she could change, pack an extra pair of clothes – in case either of the inebriated boys puked on her – and tell her parents she was staying at Tony's for the remained of the night – or was it morning?

"Bdjwdkfjheanddowojgjjjdasdkj aaaaaghhhh," Tony mumbled in the couch again.

"I called Bruce and told him to come over around ten. You should probably pull yourself together before then. I called Rhodes' parents and told them he was staying over here for the day, so he's covered," Pepper listed as she straightened her skirt and fixed her hair.

"MNuazjdjpeeppeeridodnrwandro ," Tony groaned.

"That's not even a complete sentence," Pepper rolled her eyes as she walked out of the room.

Once Tony heard the door slam he rolled over and stated spitefully, "It didn't have to be."

"STOP SLAMMING DOORS!" a very hung-over Rhodes shouted at the wall from his resting place on the floor.

…

_Well that was stupid,_ Loki thought as he sat on a swing. He didn't really want to go back to the house…but he was actually getting a little chilly here without a coat. He could go over to Mikel's apartment…but that was too far to walk. He didn't even have his phone on him.

For the love of all things holy…

He was going to _have _to go back to the house.

Damn.

…

How did that even happen? Steve had gotten Layla – Peggy – back to her house at the promised time, had a good time, and got home in one piece. No one had died. They hadn't crashed. The movie was hilarious. She said she had had a good time. He was alive!

Now Steve was sitting in his room sketching the theater down to the very last detail, trying to relax his mind. That was amazing. After telling is parents about the…date…het had quickly retreated to his room, trying to avoid his brothers and their catcalls as his face burned bright red.

**QUICK A/N I gave him a bunch of brothers. Suck it up. My story. I do what I want. haHA!**

"Our little Stevie is growing up," James cooed from his bedroom door. Jacky, his identical twin, made kissing noises and snickered as Steve chucked his pillow at the door.

"Now is that any way to treat your older brothers?" James asked, feigning offense.

"We _are _the _only _older brothers you will ever have!" Jacky added as they came in and sat on either side of Steve.

"Get out of here, guys," Steve said as he carefully gathered his pencil and notebook and put them on his nightstand.

"Ouch," Jacky hissed.

"The cold shoulder," James said.

"I don't like that shoulder, James!" Jacky continued.

"Let's leave and spite this peasant!" James exclaimed with a sniff and proud lift of his chin.

"Let's!" Jacky agreed. The two hooked arms and marched dramatically from the room, heads held high.

"Dorks," Steve said as he watched the two theater freaks leave his room.

"We heard that, dearest brother," Jacky said as he and James popped their heads through the doorway. "Sic him, Lucas," he said as he pushed Lucas, their youngest brother, into the room with a chocolate bar in his hand.

"Suuuuuuugar," James called from the hallway.

"Why is he even awake?!" Steve yelled out the door as he tried the pick the hyperactive boy up and physically take him out of his room.

This was going to be a long night after all.

**Lol. I don't like this chapter. There wasn't any Loki angst because I don't know what I'm doing with him yet, though Steve's brothers do amuse me. Seriously though, bros, what should I do? I know but I don't, you know? I'm unsure in my path. TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT!**

**I Know Love Hurts 2010: I know. That girl has the worst luck in the world. Who goes to a party and witnesses someone jumping out a window? Luckily Loki knows how to fix himself otherwise that could have been permanent damage!**

**JoMiSm: I'm not even mad, bro. The dealio is that since I have limited time in the first place I don't really get the chance to double check things so yeah. Take it as it comes, bro, that's all I have to say.**

**Guest: you amuse me. That is all.**

**Thr3n0dy: Don't quit! Only losers quit! I didn't actually quit…I was bluffing. You didn't even know, bro, you didn't even know! I'm glad you like the story! **

**Thanks for commenting everyone!**

**Phantom, out!**


End file.
